Rockman EXE Team Megaman!
by Xmortal
Summary: AVISO contiene spolier del juego Megaman Battle Network 5Rockman EXE 5 , Sucesos extraños, alarmas desactivadas y un presetimiento STATUS REALLY:Supendido hasta nuevo aviso


Rockman EXE ¡Team Megaman! 

Aviso:Contiene spolier de Rockman EXE 5 Team Protoman y Team Colonel.

Usare los nombre de la version de U.S.A.

Y todos los personas son propiedades de Capcom y ShoPro

Las Areas seran la misma del juego RockmanEXE 5

**Capitulo 1:Presentimiento y Problemas**

¿Uhh?-

¿Que piensa Lan?- preguntó Megaman

Es que, no creo que Dr.Regal haya perdido la memoria, en la Explosión de la Fabrica.- dijo Lan

Bueno , yo tampoco creo, pero hasta ahora no ha echo nada malo- dijo Megaman

Megaman, a pratullar ACDC Areas - dijo Lan

"Jack in! Megaman and power up!"

En la Net----------------------

Virus Mettaurs y como siempre son 3- se queja Lan

Cannon Battle Chip Download!  
WideSword Battle Chip Download!

"Virus suprimidos"

¿Que paso aqui!- preguntaron Lan y Megaman

¡Oh no!- Ahora se llama Dark Acdc Area dijo Lan

Ahhhh- grita Megaman

y se cae al suelo

¿Qué pasa Megaman?- pregunta Lan

Esta area esta contaminada con energia oscura y mi DarkSoul se quiere liberar- responde Megaman

Mejor dicho, ya estoy libre- responde Megaman Dark Soul

Login out Megaman!- dice Lan

**En la habitacion**----------------------------

Iremos a SciLab-

**SciLab Cuarto Secreto**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Todo marcha a la perfeccion, eh desactivado toda las alarmas y nadie piensa que fui yo-. piensa Dr.Regal

**SciLab Recepción**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Hola¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-dice la Recepcionista

Soy un NS, vengo un por un asunto extraño en la Net - dijo Lan

Espere un momento.-Dijo la Recepcionista

viniste hablar con tu padre ¿no?- dijo la Recepcionista

Eso es correcto.-dijo Lan

¿Donde esta Chaud?-pregunto Lan

De vacaciones- dijo la Recepcionista

Dr.Hikari y Dr.Regal se le necesita en la recepcion urgetemente-la Recepcionista

Laboratorio Dr.Hikari-------------------------------

Ya vamos- responde Dr.Hikari -

** En la recepcion** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan¿qué quieres?- pregunta Dr.Hikari  
-Estoy , por aqui como deber de NS respondio Lan -Acdc Net Area esta contaminada por la oscuridad, por virus , y ustedes no dectectaron nada.Aparte cuando meti a Megaman la DarkSoul de el se liberó,destruyo toda la "ACDC Area" Net y puso obstaculos- dijo Lan

Uhhh, que raro extraño-dice Dr.Hikari y Dr.Regal

Quiero revisar el Sistema de Alarma de SciLab y es una orden- dijo Lan -

**Cuarto del Sistema de Alarma**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUE TODAS LAS ALARMAS ESTAN APAGADA!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Activares la Alarmas- responde Dr.Hikari.

Adiós, nos vemos papá- dice Lan -

Inciaremos, una busqueda imediatamente de daños a la Net- responde el Dr.Hikari y Dr.Regal

Casa de Lan -  
-Necesitare un equipo de NetNavi, y un lugar seguro y secreto- dice Lan  
-Tenemos que volver a derrotar a Nebula-dice Lan  
-Primero que nada Lan, reunamos pista, enviame a la net.-dice Megaman

Primero, que nada, te instalaré el chip de los oficiales el tuyo sera "Delta Ray"- dice Lan

"Jack in! Megaman and power up!"

"SearchSoul Battle Chip in!"

Megaman Utilza las habilidades de Searchman para el mapa- dice Lan

Megaman ve que el camino esta roto a partir del "HP Mayl" y en la la otra esquina hay un puente con un boton

SearchBuster- dijo Megaman -

No funciona- dijo Megaman

Necesitas ayuda megaman- dice Roll

A ver, si tu puedes- dice megaman

Roll Arrow- dice Roll

El Roll Arrow pega justo en el blanco y el camino vuelve a ser normal

OK-dice Lan -¿Mayl, me presta a Roll, un momento?-pregunta Lan -Si, no me gusta la net rota.- responde Maylu

Vamos a ACDC Area 2- dice Megaman

Camino partido desde La mitad y Pistolas de baterias,necesitamos alguien defienda- dice Megaman

Dex, tiene bloqueado su Cubo de seguridad y su HP- dijo Lan

Hablaban de mi dueño- dijo alguien

¡Gutsman!- gritaron todos

Veo que tienen un gran problema- dijo Gutsman

¡GutsPunch!- dice Gutsman

Gustman usa su GutsPunch , para proteger a los demas

¡Roll Arrow!-Grita Roll -¡Megabuster! Grita Megaman Las pistola quedan dañada solo le falta un golpe -¡GustHammer!-Grita Gutmas Ese ataque aparte de destruir la pistola, destruye el boton

Ha, a que no me puede vencer en una pelea de 3 turnos- dice Megaman DarkSoul

La vez pasada lo hice y esta vez sera igual- dicen Megaman y Lan

entonces, mañana aquí , ustedes 3 a las 15:00h - dijo Megaman DarkSoul

¡Está bien!- gritaron todos

**Casa de Lan** (Noche)-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenemos un traidor en un SciLab ,pero mientras seguiré con su juego- dijo Lan

¿Te refieres a Regal?- preguntó el Dr.Hikari

Ya, una vez nos engañó y esta vez podria ser igual-dice Lan

Cierto,pero hay que buscar mas pistas- dijo Dr.Hikari

Ah, aparte Megaman DarkSoul nos reto a una Liberation Battle a Gutsman,Roll y a Megaman- dice Lan

¿En qué area?- preguntó el Dr.Hikari

ACDC 2, plataforma cuadrada despues del HP de DEX- responde Lan

Estaremos vigilando la net- dijo el Dr. Hikari

Esta bién, yo me encargo de los jefes- responde Lan

No, eh tenido muchas NetBattle ultimamente y necesito buenas NetBattle y lo mejor es que mi DarkSoul puede usar chip.-dijo Lan

Ve a descansar, mañana tiene un largo día- dijo el Dr.Hikari

O.K.- responde Lan

**Proximo Capitulo:Liberation Battle! Routine Battle! Execute!**


End file.
